Johan's Bad Day
by ForevermoreNevermore
Summary: What do dodgeball, baseball, volleyball, and bowling all have in common? Well, if you can't think of anything, why don't you ask Johan's arm cast?


_Well, here's a totally out of character Johan on his one day of being tired of holding up his mask of a good mood!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I do not own Sakura Wars._

You know… _most_ people wake up to birdsong and that's normal for them. Some people wake up to their spouses and _that's_ normal. Some unfortunate people even wake up to pets who wet their bed and_ that's_ normal. I wish I could have any of that, but noooo… I don't get normal! I get my friends trying to figure out if I'm dead!

"I think he's dead!" Judai whined, poking me in the shoulder.

"He's not dead! He's merely sleeping!" A familiar British accent groaned.

"Well… he didn't wake up! I tried everything! I poured icy water on him," which would explain the wet part of the bed… "I even tickled his nose with a feather!" This would explain why I wanted to sneeze.

"Um, what feather?" Jim asked.

"This blue and brown one!" Judai shouted.

"Judai… there is no feather," Asuka sighed. Ah, Cobalt must be molting. I felt the bed bend under someone's weight and creek as it climbed up next to me. Then, something touched my nose. I threw open my eyes and saw Judai's big brown eyes staring down at me and his nose touching mine.

"Gaaa!" I cried, jumping up. In the process, I hit his forehead with mine and made him fall back on the bed. I bounced all the way up and banged my head on the bottom of the bunk on top of me.

"Owww!" We whined simultaneously.

"Well good morning, Johan!" Asuka smiled, placing her palms on the bed and grinned at me.

"Yeah, yeah… good morning," I groaned, rubbing my head and forehead. "Why'd you wake me up anyway? I was having a good dream!"

"Don't you know? We're having a dodgeball game today!" Jim sighed, tipping his hat up a bit.

"Dodgeball? Today?" I asked.

"Yes. You know… you throw balls at each other and hope they hit," Daichi said sarcastically. Ya' know… if his ego went up against Sumire's I'm not sure who would win. But, then again you know what they say about actresses…. Well I don't know what they say but still!

"Yeah I know Daichi, I just forgot that was today! Now would you kindly get out of my room so that I could get dressed?" I said, a little grumpy from the headache. Judai gave me puppy dog eyes and followed the gang out of the room. I threw off the covers and hopped over to my closet. I dressed and walked out into the early morning sunshine. I shielded my eyes as the rays seemed to bounce off of everything and glare at me. Everything was blurry and I couldn't see anything… let alone the stairs that I had to walk down. I stepped down, missed the stairs, and rolled down the stairs like a boulder. The evil rays of yellow doom glared down at my limp body on the ground, spread eagle.

"Ohhhh… who up there hates me?" I groaned at the blinding sky. I would have stayed like that forever if it weren't for a rather annoying rock that was jabbing into my back. It sent little needles of pain up my spinal cord. I pulled myself up to sitting position and looked off into the distance. The dodgeball game had already began and the small red balls were flying back and forth like meteorites. People were falling down like pins in a bowling game. There were only two people standing, Jim and Kenzan, but I could that the game wouldn't end anytime soon, what with them ducking and weaving and throwing.

I pulled myself up and jogged over towards the sidelines. At the sound of my footsteps, Judai turned around and grinned at me.

"Hey! What took you so long?" He asked. Then he squinted, "Why's your nose bleeding? Did you go down to the girl's volleyball tournament and see Asuka's new bikini?" Asuka's got a new bikini?!

"No, I fell down the stairs," I answered. Judai's face turned red as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"You… _fell_ down the stairs?"

"More like rolled," I groaned. Suddenly, Jim's yell split the air.

"Here it comes! Catch!"

"It's the Fireball!" Monjyome shouted and the whole audience (except me and plus Kenzan) ducked. The red dodgeball rammed me straight in the nose and bent my head backwards. I landed flat on my back. I felt the red liquid of life run out my nose like a waterfall and collect in a puddle.

"You allright?" Judai asked, worry showing in his eyes. Jim rushed over and knelt down beside me.

"Sorry mate, I didn't mean to hit you," he apologized, tipping his hat slightly.

"You look like you're in the wrong anime," Monjyome sniffed, pointing to the puddle of blood. I sat up and wiped my nose. I glanced at my hand and saw the red liquid soak into my shirt. Little darker specks of blood dotted the thick red liquid.

"Oh Lordy," I groaned as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I blacked out.

"Johan… Johan wake up," the nurse said, softly shaking my shoulder.

"I think he's dead," Judai said for the second time that day.

"Shut up," I groaned and opened my eyes. At first, everything was blurry and hazy like the Dallas skyline. Then, the redheaded figure of Nurse Fontaine came into focus.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, at the sight of your blood, you fainted. When you fell, the back of your head collided with a rock," she said. I rubbed the back of my head and felt the cotton bandage.

"That must have been one sharp rock," I mumbled.

"Yeah, it was this! Look familiar?" Judai held out a closed fist and opened it to reveal a sharp edged yellow topaz. It belonged to Topaz Tiger.

"Sorry," the white and black tiger apologized as he materialized by the bed. I reached out a hand and touched his horn softly.

"No problem Topaz, it was a harmless mistake!" I said happily. The nurse placed her hand on my shoulder and pushed me down into the bed. She then walked over to the cabinet, took out a bottle, and returned to me.

"Take these, that bump on your head must have been too much," she urged, handing some white pills to me with a glass of water. Then, she turned to Judai.

"I would tell you to take some too, but you always see things that aren't there!" She shouted, exasperated. I choked on the pills and water as they were halfway down my gullet.

"Swallow!" She commanded and slapped my back. That knocked the pills out of place and back on the fast track to digestion.

"Gee thanks," I grumbled under my breath as darkness crept into the sides of my sight. I was soon asleep and dreaming.

"Johan? Johan?" A familiar voice roused me from my volleyball game and pillow fight. "I think-" I rolled over and broke in.

"-He's dead," I finished. Rolling back over, I reached up a hand and swung it blindly. It hit something hollow and an 'ow' followed. I grinned and cuddled down deeper into the crinkley sheets. "Do you want me dead or something?" I asked.

"No, but you sure do sleep a lot!" Judai groaned from his spot on the floor.

"That's because I stay up late and get knocked out a lot!"

"Well then, stay away from ball games and go to sleep earlier!" He answered. All he got was a snore. Stupid pills.

This time, I wasn't awaken so kindly. Instead of a certain brunette or a redheaded nurse, it was a 120-pound crocodile.

Karen jumped up and down on my gut. What's sad is that I didn't know that crocodiles could jump. What's even sadder is that there was no one in the room to save me from impending doom. Under the cover of the covers, I pulled a Slim Jim out of my back pocket and unwrapped it.

"Karen!" I called alluringly. Karen stopped and stared at me with those big yellow eyes. I pulled out the jerky and threw it across the room. She jumped off me and waddled off after it.

"Fetch," I whispered under my breath as I climbed out of bed and sneaked out of the office. Once I was safely in the hallway, I took off without looking back. The sudden burst of sunlight made me recoil and hiss as I reentered the world of evil sunlight and flaming dodgeballs. After my eyes adjusted, I straightened and walked down to the beach.

The sun bounced off of the crashing waves and made the beach shine. White sand flew up in clouds as a worn volleyball was spiked into the ground.

"Yes!" Asuka shouted, giving Rei a high-five. Mindy and Jasmine sighed in defeat.

"It's not fair! You must be the raining champions!" Mindy whined. Asuka whipped the hair off her bronze shoulders and placed her hands on her hips.

"Naw, we just practice a lot!"

"Come on, all this playing has got me hot! Let's go for a swim!" Rei giggled. A movement to my right made me (regretfully) turn my head. Monjyome's black mop of hair poked out from behind a cooler. I walked over slowly, sat down on the plastic box, and looked down at him. He was staring unwaveringly at the beach in the general direction of Asuka, Rei, Mindy, and Jasmine. I placed my hand in his hair, leaned down, and turned my gaze seaward.

"It is a rather stirring sight, isn't it?" Monjyome looked up at me, which made me lose my balance and fall on him. Luckily, he softened my fall.

"Find your own peeping spot!" He growled. I scrambled up and dusted off the sand. Feeling totally betrayed, I started to walk off, but was stopped by a whistling in the water.

"Hey Johan!" Asuka called, waving at me. I waved back meekly. The sun sparkled off the water droplets in her hair and on her skin. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Johan, why don't you come on in?" Rei asked from her spot beside her.

"I would, but I'm still dressed!" I called back. Asuka and Rei passed a wink and then I felt two pairs of wet hands on my shoulders. They pushed me towards the water. "Hey! Leggo! Leggo!" I cried, but it was to no avail. Mindy and Jasmine shoved me into the ocean. The cold, salty water filled my nose. I threw my head above the waves and breathed in deeply. The current dragged me out into deeper water and soon I had to swim back to shore. Asuka paddled up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What's your hurry?" She asked as she drifted behind me and placed another hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, I felt her put all of her weight on my shoulders and push me under. Once I reached the surface, I was trapped in a circle of bikinis. All four girls were giggling. I lowered my nose under the water so the blood wouldn't be noticeable. I wish sharks had no scent of smell.

"Um, Asuka? Did you see that?" Mindy asked timidly. Asuka nodded slowly and Rei popped her head back under the water, but then she torpedoed up to the surface.

"SHARK!" She shouted. The four girls took off towards the shore like motorboats and left me behind like a rowboat. Then… let's just say I felt the shark before I saw it.

"Johan? Is your tush okay?" Rei asked, looking at the bandage draped across my pants.

"Yeah I'm fine," I grumbled and walked away, grumpily heading towards the dorm so that I could change. I threw open the door, changed clothes, and stomped back outside.

_"Don't wanna' be an American Idiot!"_ My cell buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hey Judai, watcha' want?" I asked. There were shouts in the background.

"They've arranged a baseball game in a clearing in the forest by the volcano!" He shouted. Oh joy, more ball games.

"I'll be there in a minute," I hung up and trudged off to the oversized molehill.

"Who's winning?" I asked once I arrived.

"Amon's team! They're out in the field. Monjyome's team is at base," Judai said. Suddenly, several gasps filled the air. I pushed up towards the front of the crowd just in time to see Motatani on the ground with a ball in his face. Oww, I know that hurts.

"We need a stand-in!" Monjyome shouted. Asuka (who was the ref.) looked around the audience and let her gaze stop on Judai.

"Perfect," she purred. "Hey Judai! Will you stand in?" Judai ran over with a hop in his step.

"Of course!" He jumped over to the plate and picked up the bat.

"Come on, Amon, pitch it!" He shouted. Let me interrupt to say that I didn't know Judai knew how to hit anything with a bat. I do now. Amon pitched a fastball and Judai hit it, but it was a foul. Ball… meet gut.

I awoke to see a black, lumpy circle with sunlight illuminating the background.

"Am I dead?" I whispered. I heard a chuckle.

"No, but we're amazed you aren't," a familiar brunette called. Oi, the 'black lumpy circle' was my friends' big fat airheads and the sunlight was just that, bright… stupid… mutant sunshine. A sudden pushing through the crowds and redheaded nurse made me lift up my head and feel nausea push it's way up my throat.

"Move, move!" She stopped and looked at me. "Johan, are you suicidal?" She asked, her left eye twitching. I sweatdropped.

"No, I'm not suicidal," I lowered my voice. "But you and your killer pills will be the death of me." And just then, she bent down, popped some pills in my mouth, and made me swallow. Goodbye cruel, cruel world! I'll leave you now for that big dueling ring in the sky.

"Johan?" A voice called through the dark haze. It was Judai. I forced myself to open my eyes and beat him to it.

"Yes, this time I'm dead," I grumbled.

"Gaaaaa!" He cried out. He began to sob and before he could start crying, I rolled over to comfort him. I hated to see living thing's cry.

"I'm not dead!" I said, thumping him in the forehead. His face brightened and his face split in a huge grin.

"Yeah!" He shouted like a baby. I sat up and as soon as I did that, he embraced me in a bear hug. A searing pain ripped through my body.

"EEEEP!" I shrieked. Judai jumped back and cocked his head. I turned to look at him. "It hurt!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized. I smiled at him.

"It's okay," I assured.

"Hey! Guess what's going on outside!" He said, already happy and peppy.

"I'll bite, it probably has to do with balls?" I groaned unhappily. He shook his head, grabbed my hand, and dragged me outside.

"You'll never guess!" He said. I dug deep into my imagination and pulled out something stupid. Now that I think about it, 'something stupid' is just what my friends would do… or did.

"Bowling on the roof?" I waved my hand in the air. Judai stopped and turned to me.

"How'd you guess?" He asked. I slammed my forehead into my palm.

"HOLY COW! THE BALL'S OUT OF CONTROL!" A voice shouted. I looked up just in time to see a pretty blue marble turn into a blue killing bowling ball of destruction. It fell from the sky and me (being as stupid as I was) didn't move. It dropped like, well, a bowling ball, onto my foot.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

You know, I'm tired of describing my pain and even though you're probably enjoying every agonizing second of it, I'M NOT! So let's skip to later AFTER the last three incidents of the day.

"Johan… are you sure you're okay?" Judai inquired, sitting down next to me. I turned to glare at him and seriously considered bludgeoning him to death with the crutch I had acquired during the bowling ball incident.

"Sure… I'm just walking around with a gimp and a crutch for nothing. Oh, and you know that bandages wrapped around a head and eye is really the new fad. Oh, oh and you've got to sign my designer arm cast! It cost 100 dollars and is a Fontaine original!" I shouted sarcastically. He sighed and wiped his forehead. The whole gang had came into the small sitting room at the sound of my shouting and I snuggled down into my chair.

"Oh good, for a moment there I thought you were hurt!" Judai said and began to eat a piece of taffy. I stared at the long stick and sincerely wished for it to just get stuck in his throat. Then felt the anger that had been rising in me all day finally explode.

"Look, I've had it!" I shouted. "Today has been the worst day in the history of my eighteen year old life! I mean, sure I can understand it if I get hit once in the face by a tennis ball. We have tennis courts! What I can't understand is being hit by a bowling ball! I've fell, been poked, and prodded. I've been hit in numerous places by balls and… for unknown reasons only known to fate, I've been bitten by an overgrown guppy! And… you know what?" I lowered my voice to a dangerous level. "I'm pretty sure I have a hangover, but I'm not quite sure what from. It was probably that devil's spawn of a nurse and her 'sleepy'," (I used air quotes.) "Pills! I swear if I have to shove one more of those capsules of white death down my throat I'll barf! And… some friends you are! All you did was laugh at me and in Judai's case, have a funeral ready for me! For all I care… you could all… all… fall in a hole!" I screeched. Using my crutch, I hauled myself up and limped over to the door. Without a second thought, I threw open the door, hobbled out, and… immediately felt the ground fall out from under me. I fell with a crash, face down in a giant… and you'll never believe the ironicness of it… a hole. I heard the intercom blare in the building.

"Students, please don't use the door in South. There's a huge hole for construction problem. Thank you," the chancellor blared. Well no flippin' dur!

"I think he's dead!"


End file.
